Hanna Zsófia a Bulgaria
Hanna Zsofia a Bulgaria '''(April 19th, 1663 - Present) is a Hungarian noble of Bulgarian birth and the wife of the King of Hungary, Karol Fulop. She was born the eldest daughter and second child of Tsar Anastas Ha Bulgaria and his wife, Ekaterina. '''Birth Hanna Zsofia was born in the early morning hours of the 19th of April, 1663, in the royal chambers of the Vrana Palace in Sofia, Bulgaria, to the Tsar and Tsarina of Bulgaria as their second child and first daughter. When she was born, the room was filled with joy and happiness among the higher courtiers, and it is said a star was added to the sky in recognition of her birth. She was christened and baptized a week later as Hanna Zsofia, her godfather the then Holy Roman Emperor and godmother the present Queen-Dowager of Hungary. Childhood Hanna Zsofia had a conservative royal childhood, spent from the time she was three training her to become a queen one day. She was highly talented in the skills of language, diplomacy, riding, music, oration, etiquette and, oddly enough, fencing. She spent the majority of her childhood at the Vrana Palace until she turned 10, when she was then sent to one of the Tsarina's private residences and tutored by the finest teachers in the Holy Roman Empire. By the time she was 15, she was returned to court a proficient, and beautiful, courtier and royal. Adolescence During her adolescence, Zsofia was noted as a highly intelligent, but troublesome child. While in tutoring, she was known to play pranks on those at the villa with her sister Svetlana and brother Vladislav. This behavior would not end when she arrived at court, and she was known to often cause mischief among the higher nobility. After a quite gruesome prank pulled on a duchess, she was reprimanded severely and told off, which would lead to her better behavior. She would quite often be seen with her father or sisters at functions, and when not with other women of high status. She was rumored to have flirted with or had relations with all other female courtiers of her age that shared the same status, however this has not been proven. She had an extremely strained relationship with her mother, who preferred her male children; this is said to contribute to her desperation for female companionship. At the age of 16, her father soon began looking for a suitable consort, much to her protests. Zsofia wished to remain unmarried as her aunt, Anetta Bisera a Bulgaria, was and would often sabotage all attempts at marriage. However, this would change when she would meet the Hungarian Heir, who she developed a deep rooted relationship with. Courtship and Engagement Beginning their courtship in 1680, Hanna Zsofia would make foreign residence at the Hungarian court where she would study their customs and bond with members of the royal family, especially the Queen. It is said that she and her fiance were destined lovers, and spent many hours of the week in eachothers company discussing everything they could think of. In 1682, a marriage between herself and Fulop would be successfully arranged by their parents, much to her delight. Marriage Soon after the death of her father-in-law the King, the wedding bells rang out throughout Hungary as Zsofia's carriage made its way to the chapel. Clad in a beautiful gem studded dress with a pure silver and diamond tiara and a forty five foot train, she carefully and confidently walked her way down the aisle and stood firm and proud at the altar. Throughout the ceremony, they exchanged sweet and loving smiles amongst eachother. As it ended, Zsofia brightly smiled as she was led off from the chapel and to the reception. Later that night, she would meet with the Queen-Dowager, who would discuss her duties and privileges as Queen. Following this, she and her new husband shared one final dance before being led off to their bed chambers and sent to do their marital duties as the reception carried on. Unbeknownst to others, Hanna Zsofia nearly broke down in confidence and begin sobbing as soon as they were about to begin. She and Karol spent the remainder of the night talking and sharing laughs. During this time, Karol became the only person entrusted to know of her homosexual tendencies. About two hours into the next day, they fell asleep in eachothers arms, still fully clothed, on a chaise lounge. The next morning, she spoke with the Queen-Dowager of this, who once again repeated the speech and explained to her how to overcome those feelings. Later that night, they would retry to consummate, which would again end the same way. On the third night however, they were able to successfully consummate their marriage in a passionate embrace. Appearance Hanna Zsofia was a remarkably respected female, and it was not just for her status and intelligence. Many historians and foreign residences at court would remark of her divine beauty, often called the most beautiful woman within all of Europe. She had a set of deep brown eyes that bedazzled courtiers of both genders and luscious locks of dark brown hair that "even Rapunzel would envy". She was noted for her small yet strong figure, with a tiny waist, optimal child bearing hips and admirable bosoms. Her complexion was a light, pale one that would allow her accessories to stand out on her. Personality Hanna Zsofia is a kind, loving soul with a mind similar to a monarch or scholar, which many people envied. She cared extremely for her relationships, and would often maintain many friendships among people she found likable. She was, however, noted to have an extreme temper that was rarely seen. Titles, Styles, and Honors Her Royal Highness, Princess Ha Bulgaria - April 19th, 1663 - August 17th, 1682 Her Royal Highness, Örökösnő a Rózsaszín, Princess of Bohemia, Dalmatia, Croatia, and Slavonia - August 17th - Present Category:Foreign Courtier Category:Foreign Royal Category:Foreign Resident at Court Category:Foreign Courtiers Category:Hungarian Heir Category:Hungarian Princess Category:Hungarian Duchess